In some conditions, structures such as vehicle or airplane structures may receive forces such as flexing forces due to operation forces such as changes in aerodynamic loading and unexpected forces such as wind gusts. Such structures may comprise elasticity allowing an elastic response to such forces. Operational health of such structures may be adversely affected by a non-optimal elastic response to these forces.